Mixed Silence
by SilverPedals1402
Summary: Tony thought he had heard it all. He thought nothing could ever surprise him anymore because he's been through it all. Though there was still one thing he hadn't exactly counted on.


**Whoo! THREE POSTS in ONE week! XD I actually made it in time! It's a REALLY short one, but I say it still counts. Cleaning sucks, but when you get to write a one-shot during a break, cleaning rules! :) **

**Disclaimer: IMAA and it's characters belong to Nicktoons...Yeah. We know. **

There was several different waves of silence. The stunned silence, awkward silence, the calm silence, the intense silence, and the happy silence. Strangely, it pretty much went in that order. Although, it wasn't all that surprising that the blue-eyed eyed genius couldn't even form words, let alone thoughts. He did tend to lose his words every so often. This time was no exception.

The silence began with stunned silence. The words came at him so unexpectedly, he wasn't even sure if he heard them correctly. So he sat there in stunned silence replaying what he was told over and over again. Moments later, he found out that he had, in fact, heard correctly. There was no mistaking what he'd been told.

After some time passed, the silence became awkward. It became awkward and fast. His cheeks went red as he was unsure what to say. The silence by now was nothing more than waves of heat rolling across his body, trying to burn him in awkwardness. By now, he was expecting the person who stunned him into this silence to have repeated themselves or said something to break the silence.

But this person seemed intent on having him being the one who spoke.

So after a few deep breaths, the silence became calmer. Still awkward, but more or less calmer. He decided to use this time to come up with a proper response to the news. If he had a calm mind, he'd give the best response, earning himself the best reaction. Though, his nerves soon took over, causing him to literally start sweating.

Calm soon switched to intense as he realized the person in front of him was becoming very impatient with him. Had he really not spoken for that long? He now felt very rushed and pressured into what he said next. Whatever the next few words that came out of his mouth seemed very crucial. Almost as if his own life depended on it. And for all he knew, it did.

Scratching at his neck, he gave the person in front of him a smile. A nervous, wimpy smile, but nonetheless it was a smile. It didn't seem to have any effect in improving the other person's patience. Instead, he seemed to have worsened the situation. A frown now stretched across the other persons face, their foot tapped impatiently on the wooden floor, and soon enough their arms were crossed.

For some reason, it was then that the news finally hit him. It was like a slap to the face with a paddle. Actually, it was more like a slap to his whole front side as he belly flopped into a pool. Straight into cold water. He couldn't have felt stupider. Well, he could have been had he not figured it out before that person decided that they needed to repeat themselves.

And now that silence grew into the happiest silence he has ever experienced. He didn't even know how to describe it. Not even all the candy in the world would define just how happy this silence was. Not even if it was a mountain of chocolate. Christmas morning joy paled beneath this happiness.

A real, bright smile quickly spread across his face and his swore that his cheeks ached from how much he was smiling. He opened his mouth to speak, to find no words. All the butterflies he suddenly felt was like a growing flame. It started out small, but after it got its fuel, it burst out into flames that even the sun was proud of.

Thankfully, a similar smile was stretched across the face of the person before him. Teeth shining so bright, they were almost blinding. Not because of how clean they were, but by how happy they were. He wondered if he was the same way. If his smile was as blinding as hers.

The silence ended with squeals of joy coming from the person he calls his angel. Her red hair bounced as she happily jumped into his awaiting arms. Her brown eyes were only inches away from his blue ones. He laughed with joy of his own as she threw arms around him once more, this time causing him to lose his balance.

Luckily for them, a couch awaited their fall and caught the couple from their impending doom. Hitting the floor would most definitely ruin the moment. But hitting a couch was like breathing air for them, as they paid no attention to it. Instead, they paid attention to each other, and only each other. Nothing else even mattered. Nothing.

Except maybe the doorbell.

His angel shot up from where they had previously laid and rushed towards the door. "Rhodey's here! I must tell him the news!"

"Pepper wait!" he called getting off the couch at his own speed, but he didn't hesitate to run down the halls of his home to follow his redheaded angel.

"Hurry up, Tony!" the redhead called already way ahead of him.

He arrived to the door to a very similar scene to minutes ago. Except this time it wasn't him who was stunned into silence. He silently pouted. He wanted to be there when Pepper shared the news. It was technically his news too.

After a few moments, Rhodey blinked many times as he glanced from Pepper to the blue-eyed genius. He repeated this process for many more seconds. "Wait…what!?"

Pepper, although slightly annoyed at the guest's reaction, squealed in happiness as she leaped into Tony's arms once more. "Tony and I are going to have a baby!"

**For some reason I could almost imagine Rhodey fainting at that moment. Maybe he knows he won't be able to handle another Tony and/or Pepper running around. ;P**** I really don't know what it is with me and them two having a baby...I want to write another story like Baby Phase sooo bad! Pepperony is just SO perfect~! X3 **

**Hope you enjoyed this little futurefic! Sorry I didn't add it to the description, I wanted to surprise you. :)**

**Fun Fact: _At home, I'm probably one of the least neat people in the world, but at school I'm SUPER neat. It's not even funny. I can't stand when anything is messy in my locker or on my desk at school. __  
_**

**Yeah, I spent that last, (minus one hour) 9 hours cleaning, and I barely have a spot to sleep on my bed. I have to share it with a lot of my clean clothes and my millions of pillows. -_-**

**Enough of my nonsense babbling. Leave a review and I might just be encouraged to write some more. Who knows. I've gotten into the writing spirit once more! **

**Hugs and Love, SilverPedals! **


End file.
